Rules of Conduct
Before joining or engaging in any activity on this wiki, there are rules enforced on this wiki. And if you have not read any of these yet, please read all of them. ---- According to FANDOM's terms of use, you must be at least 13 years old (16 years old in the EU excluding the UK) to use FANDOM, with or without parental permission, ''no exceptions.'' You also may only edit with one account, do not edit with more than one account And additionally if you are under 18 you must have such permission to use this wiki, please remember to read the terms of use carefully when reading. ---- As this wiki is affiliated with the ATBW wiki, some of their wiki policies also apply here as well, and can be read here. ' ---- #'DO NOT abuse multiple accounts or IP addresses to escape any block or chat ban given. If you abuse more than one account, then those new accounts or IP's will be banned permanently and your main account will be banned two times longer. #'DO NOT '''create any page, category, poll, template, etc. without admin permission. Anyone who insists doing this will be banned for 6 months. Second time offenders are blocked for a year, and repeat offenders are banned permanently. #'DO NOT add, edit or remove any categories without admin permission. First time offenders are banned for 3 months, second time offenders are banned for 7 months. #'''DO NOT '''share ''ANY personal things. (These include but are not limited to Age, Gender, Name, Address, etc.) Anyone who is caught doing this will be banned for 1 year. #'DO NOT' publish, alter or edit anything you do not own or have any rights to use. First time offenders are banned for 5 years. #'DO NOT' add a page that is already present on this wiki. #'DO NOT' judge admin decisions. This may either be a friend getting blocked or a user's admin request getting denied, but there will be '''''zero tolerance, regardless who that person is. #'ALWAYS '''add a summary after editing an article and add the date to it. Add the date like in this format example: 01/01/2010. #'THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY ZERO TOLERANCE''' for rude or threatening behavior to this wiki or any article or user in it, or any spam or off-topic posts. These apply to ALL AREAS of the wiki including but not limited to: Message Walls, Articles, Discussion Forums, etc. #'DO NOT '''infringe or steal '''ANY MATERIAL' owned by ATBW Label Networks. Doing so may result in a block from all wikis affiliated to the ATBW wiki. #'DO NOT' claim to be an administrator on this wiki. Period. Someone who claims to be an admin on an ATBW affiliated wiki when they are not can bring very serious consequences. Doing this not only is in violation with this wiki's rules but a violation of the ATBW wiki affiliation polices as well, and can result in a block from all atbw affiliated wikis, including this wiki. #'DO NOT' plagiarize ANY TEXT on this wiki. Period. This not only is a violation on many wikis, but it is also illegal too. Anyone caught plagiarizing content will be banned for 8 months on first offense. #'DO NOT' edit ANYONE ELSE'S userpage, no matter if they give you permission or not. This is severe vandalism and anyone caught doing this will be permanently banned immediately. You can add a message to their wall or you can respond to a blog post, but you may never change or alter their profile under any reason. If you see something that is in violation, please notify an admin immediately. Users who allow other users to edit their profile could also face consequences, such as getting blocked for 2 weeks, or etc. #'NO SWEARING IS TOLERATED!! '''You may not use ### or *** for swearing either. #'THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY ZERO TOLERANCE FOR FIGHTING, ARGUING, HARASSING, NAME-CALLING, OR BULLYING ON THIS WIKI. All of these things are in violation of FANDOM's terms of use. 'Anyone '''doing this will be banned for a year. Repeat offenders may face additional disciplinary action. #'ABSOLUTELY NO PROPAGANDA WHATSOEVER. 'Those that post propaganda are permanently banned immediately. #'NO DATING! Do not date or encourage dating. Anyone caught doing this will be banned for a year. ---- Anyone not following the rules or treat other users with any disrespect will be warned or banned by WarrenSim19, so it is important that EVERYONE follows these rules, regardless if you are registered or unregistered, you still must follow these rules.